Starfire's Birthday
by Scarlet-roseflower
Summary: Starfire gets a new makeover for her sixteenth birthday, but does the team like it? Does Robin have feelings for Starfire, and will he tell her? Find out by reading!
1. Birthday Party

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

Starfire's Birthday

**Chapter 1: Birthday Party**

*DIIIIIIING!*

Starfire opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up in her bed and stretched. Today was her sixteenth birthday.

She jumped out of bed and flew over to her curtains, opening them all the way.

"What a glorious morning!" Starfire cheered.

She flew over to her vanity and sat down. She picked up her brush and started brushing her long red hair. As she brushed her hair she stared at herself in the mirror. She brushed the same long red hair every single day. She read beauty magazines that she bought from the mall, and she always wanted to try a makeover. She decided to give herself a makeover for her birthday.

Starfire flew over to her dresser and tore out a piece of paper from her sparkle notebook. She grabbed a purple pen from her pen holder and wrote a note for her friends.

_'Dearest friends, I am out shopping for my birthday and will return shortly.' _

Starfire signed her name at the bottom of the page and taped it on the outside of her door. She grabbed her purse and flew out her window, not wanting to be seen in the lobby or hallway.

A half hour after Starfire left, Robin woke up. He knew today was Starfire's birthday and he beamed because of it. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He combed his hair and ran gel through it, making it spiky. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He gussied up and fixed his hair.

He walked into the lobby, where everyone was eating breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy were chowing down pancakes, while Raven drank some tea and read a book.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked, scanning the room.

"She left a note saying she was shopping and would be back later." Raven said, flipping a page in her book.

"Perfect. We should throw her a surprise birthday party!" Robin said. He cared about Starfire and wanted her birthday to be special.

"Great idea!" Beast Boy cheered, shoving a large piece of pancake in his mouth.

The team started putting up happy birthday decorations in the lobby. Cyborg opened a cook book and started making a delicious birthday cake for Starfire.

Mean while, Starfire was just walking in the hair cuttery, ready to choose her new look.

Starfire placed her shopping bags on the floor and waited in the waiting seat. She had bought a few new outfits from the mall, with the help of a sales women.

Starfire picked up a hairstyle book and scanned through the pages, searching for the right look for her. She was scanning through the pages when she stopped on one. The model had red hair, like her. The hairstyle was a shoulder length cut, straightened, and had a side bang. She chose that one, delighted with the look.

She flew over to the hairdresser and showed her the picture.

"Can I have this one?" Starfire asked.

"Sure thing, just sit down and we'll begin." The women said.

"Wonderful!" Starfire cheered. She put the book back and sat down in the chair the woman indicated. She was excited to see her new look.

Back at the tower, Robin inflated the last birthday balloon and tied a string to it. He flicked it and it rose to the ceiling.

"Done." Robin said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh man, Starfire is going to be so excited. I can't wait to see her face when we yell surprise!" Beast Boy said, blowing into a kazoo.

"Yeah, and this cake will be banging!" Cyborg said, mixing the cake mix.

"Such fun." Raven said, still reading her book.

Robin smiled. He wanted Starfire to have a great birthday. He cared about Starfire so much. He never forgot their first kiss when they met, even if it was just for Starfire to learn English. He never forgot their second kiss, in Tokyo. His feelings grew stronger for her ever since. He loved her. He couldn't wait to see her and put a smile on her face. He loved her brilliant smile.

Starfire loved Robin too, she always did. After Tokyo she wanted to tell him that, but she was too afraid. She did not want to rush things or make Robin uncomfortable. She told herself she would always wait until the time was right. With her new makeover, and it being her birthday, she thought today would be the day. She would tell Robin how she felt about him and hoped he felt the same for her.

"All done!" The hair dresser said.

Starfire was excited and nervous to turn around and look into the mirror.

"Ready to see your new look?" The hair dresser said.

"I am ready." Starfire said.

The woman smiled at her and turned the chair around. Starfire saw her new hairstyle and jumped out her seat. She leaned forward on the table, closer to the mirror. She looked beautiful! The style matched the picture perfectly and matched Starfire perfectly. Starfire beamed and clapped her hands.

"It's wonderful! Thank you very much!" She cheered.

She payed the women for the hair cut plus a generous tip for doing a good job.

"Now, may I use the restroom?" Starfire asked.

"Sure thing, its that way and to the right." The woman said, pointing.

Starfire nodded and grabbed one of her shopping bags and flew over to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. She opened her bag and pulled out one of her new outfits. She changed into it and looked in the mirror. She looked stunning.

She walked out of the bathroom and the hairdresser gave her a look of approval.

"You look beautiful." The woman said.

Starfire twirled and clapped her hands with joy. Everyone was going to love her new look.

She took her communicator out and called Robin.

"Whats up Star?" Robin answered.

Starfire made sure he didn't see her new hair style. "I have finished shopping and will be going home now." She said with a smile.

"Ok Star, see you in a few." Robin closed the communicator and beamed. "Everyone hide, shes coming home!" He told his team.

Cyborg put the last candle on the cake and took a step back to admire his work. The cake was a purple, three tier cake. It had 'Happy Birthday Starfire.' neatly written on it. Two number candles, 16, were on the top.

Cyborg quickly placed the cake on the table and cleaned the mess he made. He then ran over to the couch and jumped over it, hiding behind it. Raven hid in the dark corner of the room, still reading her book. Robin hid behind a kitchen counter. Beast Boy turned into a lizard and crawled up the wall. He used his tail to turn the light switch off and stood there.

Starfire walked up to the Titans Tower front door, and shifted her bags to one arm. She took a deep breath. She was nervous what her team would think about her new makeover. She hoped they would like it.

She opened the door and walked into the lobby. The lights were off and no body was there.

"Hello?" Starfire called out.

Beast Boy flicked his tail and the lights turned on. Then everyone popped out yelling 'Surprise!'

Starfire dropped her bags and clapped her hands. "What a wonderful suprise!"

Everybody stared at her, and their jaws dropped. Starfire looked gorgeous. Her hair was beautiful and her outfit was too. She was wearing a purple halter top, white ripped jean shorts, and purple flats. The flats showed off her long, smooth legs.

Robin felt his pulse increase. Starfire looked very attractive and her new look was amazing.

Starfire flew over to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven and hugged them. Then shew flew over to Robin and gave him a hug. He was stunned by her beauty. He could smell her hair, and it smelled amazing. He closed his eyes and tightened the embrace. He never wanted to let her go.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin opened his eyes and let her go.

"Starfire...you look...beautiful." He managed to say without stumbling over his words. Starfire beamed and twirled around.

"You like my new look friends?" Starfire asked.

They all nodded.

"You look pretty." Raven said, then looked back at her book.

"You look amazing!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Work it." Cyborg said, snapping a finger.

Starfire giggled then turned back to Robin.

"This surprise birthday is most wonderful." She said.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but she looked over at the table and gasped. She flew over to it and gazed at her birthday cake.

"It looks delicious!" She cheered.

"Baked it myself." Cyborg said proudly.

The team gathered around the table to cut the cake. Cyborg lit the candles. Robin pulled a chair out for Starfire, she sat in it and he pushed it to the table.

Robin stood next to Starfire and everybody else wrapped around the table.

Starfire flashed a brilliant smile at Robin and folded her hands in her lap. They all started singing happy birthday to her.

When they finished singing, Starfire made a wish and blew out her birthday candles. She could only hope her wish would come true.

Cyborg cut the first piece for Starfire and set it in front of her. She picked up a fork and took a piece of cake in it. She put the piece in her mouth and let the icing melt on her tongue.

"It's wonderful!" She said.

Robin smiled at her. He was happy that she was having a great birthday.

The rest of the team cut their slices and ate the cake. Cyborg kept asking how everybody liked the cake because he was proud he made it. Beast Boy ate five slices, getting cake crumbs everywhere. Raven tasted a piece and thought it was delicious too. She even put her book down to eat her cake.


	2. Birthday Party part 2

**Chapter 2: Birthday Party part 2**

After the team finished eating, they each gave Starfire her presents.

Cyborg handed her his gift first.

"Thank you friend Cyborg." Starfire said with a smile.

Starfire opened her gift and it was a purple controller. It was shiny and had her name written on the back, with a little jewel over the i.

"Now you can play video games with me and BB!" Cyborg said with a huge smile.

"How delightful!" Starfire said, clapping her hands. She hugged Cyborg and sat back down.

Then Beast Boy handed Starfire his gift. It was wrapped in newspaper and had tape everywhere.

"Thank you friend Beast Boy." Starfire said, then she opened the gift. It was a video game. The game was called Road Racers 3, and it was a limited edition.

"Since you have your very own controller, you can play with me and Cyborg!" Beast Boy said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you very much!" Starfire said, and gave Beast Boy a hug.

Raven stepped forward and handed Starfire an envelope.

"Thank you friend Raven." Starfire said, carefully opening the envelope.

The gift in the envelope was a gift card to a nail salon.

"Wonderful! We can do the painting of nails together!" Starfire cheered, hugging Raven.

"Um..sure." Raven said, scratching the back of her head. Raven wasn't big on the idea of getting her nails painted, but she wasn't going to say no to Starfire.

Robin was the last one to give his gift. It was in a white box, with a purple bow on the top. Starfire slid her finger along the crease of the box, carefully lifting the lid. She gasped and smiled. She lifted a beautiful, silver necklace out of the box. The necklace had a star with jewels encrusted into it.

"Robin..it's beautiful." Starfire said, amazed by the charm.

Robin walked behind Starfire and gently pushed her hair to the side.

Starfire felt her skin tingle to his touch.

Robin put the necklace on her and clasped the hook on the chain, then pushed her hair back.

Starfire looked down at the necklace and traced her finger on the star.

"Thank you." Starfire said, and turned around to hug him.

"You're welcome Star, happy birthday. " Robin said, smiling.

The team started to clean up the lobby. Starfire went to her room and put her shopping bags and gifts on her bed. She sat at the edge of her bed and sighed.

She wanted to tell Robin how she felt about him, but she was too nervous. Starfire walked over to her window and opened it. She looked out on the water, it was reflecting orange and red colors from the sunset.

She flew out and sat on top of the tower, looking out at the beautiful water. She started twirling a piece of her hair. She started thinking about Robin and what she should do.

'I should just go straight to him and blurt it out.'

'No, that's not a good idea, i'll probably scare him away...'

'Maybe I could write him a letter...no that's childish... '

'Maybe I should wait a little longer...'

"Starfire?" Robin asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Greetings, friend Robin." Starfire said, standing up.

"Whats wrong, why are you alone up here?" Robin asked.

"I was doing the thinking things through." Starfire said, looking away.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked, stepping closer to her.

"Well, I..I was thinking about you and that, well maybe if you and I could ever be more than, well, just friends.." Starfire said, twiddling her fingers.

"Starfire.." Robin said, taking another step closer.

"Oh I knew it was a silly thought, I should of never-"

"No, it's ok. You see, I think the same thing..being more than friends." Robin said.

Starfire looked at Robin, giving him a shy smile.

"You do..?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Starfire..I..want to be with you. I love you." Robin said, as his faced turned bright red.

Starfire blushed and smiled at him. She took the last step, completely closing the distance between them.

"Robin, I love you too.." She said, looking at his mask.

"Starfire.." Robin whispered.

"Robin...I always wondered, do you ever remove your mask? I would love to see your eyes.." Starfire asked.

Robin hesitated then lifted his hand to his mask. He peeled it off his face, keeping his eyes closed. Starfire took a deep breath, and felt her pulse increase. She always wanted to see his eyes. Robin opened his eyes and Starfire gasped. They were a beautiful shade of blue, and were full of emotions. Robin smiled at her then put his hand under her chin. He lifted her face and kissed her. Starfire felt shocks down her spine, and felt her skin tingle. Robin too, felt an electrical current. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip, tasting her. She tasted like strawberries. He lightly pushed his tongue against her lips. Starfire slightly parted her lips, allowing Robin to enter. He tasted her some more and explored around. Starfire lightly pushed his tongue back with hers, and entered his mouth. He tasted like mint, she loved how it tasted. Starfire noticed her need for air, so she pulled away. They both gasped and breathed heavily.

"Whoa." Robin said.

"That was...amazing." Starfire said. Her lips burned for another kiss.

"Yeah it was." Robin said, putting his mask back on.

Starfire wished he could leave it off a while longer, so she could stare into his beautiful eyes.

Robin sat on the edge of the tower, and Starfire sat next to him. She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. Robin put his arm around her waist.

"Happy birthday Star, I hope the wish you made comes true." Robin said, looking out on the water.

"It already has." Starfire said, smiling.

**A/N: Sequel to this story is "Troubling Times." **


End file.
